Hook, Line, and Sinker
by Lady Godiva2.0
Summary: Two years later, Batman and Wonder Woman continue their roof top discussion on dating. With no burglaries to distract them, who will come out the winner? B/WW Please review!


**A/N: Takes place roughly two years after the final episode of JLU. Enjoy and please please ****please**** review! My first attempt at a JLU fanfic, so be gentle!**

"Diana of Themyscira. It has been far too long."

Sinking to her knees, Diana bowed her head respectfully. "Goddess. I thank you for granting my request."

Hera bid Diana to rise. "My child, you are my most faithful servant. There is little I would deny you."

Diana took a deep breath, steadying herself. She hoped what Hera said was true. "You are most kind, Goddess."

A knowing smile on her face, Hera regally stood from her throne and floated down to the Amazonian princess, who was nearly trembling with nerves. "There is no need to speak, young one. I know what you seek and your request will not be denied. Especially when it pertains to a matter near my own heart."

Relief instantaneously filled Diana and she fell at Hera's feet. "I am unworthy."

Tipping the princess' chin up towards her, Hera gently clucked her tongue in chastisement. "Nonsense. You are, perhaps, the _only_ one who is worthy. But, I must ask, are you sure this is what you want? It cannot be undone."

Her blue eyes sparkled with hope as Diana nodded. "I'm sure."

* * *

"Bruce, would you just listen to me for a moment?

It took a good bit of strength for Bruce Wayne not to turn around and give in to the demanding Amazonian princess behind him. And oh how he wanted to. To fist his fingers in her hair, to brush his lips against hers, to roll her beneath him and show her just how much he—

_No. Don't even go there, Wayne. It's impossible._

But she just wouldn't let it go. Instead of let him walk away – or go brood as she so kindly pointed out – Diana just had to fly ahead of him, had to stop him in his tracks. Bruce looked down at the hand on his chest and he was glad his cowl concealed the look of longing in his eyes.

Forcing himself to focus, he gazed back up at his teammate. "We've been through this before."

She stamped her foot in frustration and it didn't slip his attention just how cute she looked when she wasn't getting her way. "Refresh my memory."

"Fine. One, dating within the team always leads to disaster."

"Not true. Green Arrow and Black Canary are still together. And John and Shayera are getting married next mon—"

"Two," he interrupted, barreling on ahead, because he knew if she continued she'd win that particular argument, "you're a princess from a society of immortal warriors and I'm a rich kid with issues. Lots of issues."

Silence filled his room in the Watchtower as she bit her lip and he nearly smirked in triumph. He had her there. "And three, if my enemies knew I had someone special, they wouldn't rest until they had gotten to me through her."

"Please," she scoffed. "That's not even a valid point. Aside from the fact that I'm nearly invulnerable, we're in danger every day, with or without dating."

"When we fight for the league, you're putting yourself in danger. If my enemies attacked you, _I'd_ be putting you in danger."

Her glare softened immediately and he tensed, suddenly wondering what he'd said. "So you do care about me."

Bruce resisted the urge to sigh in frustration. "That's not the point."

"So? What matters is that you're clearly going to worry about me whether we date or not, so why bother with this cat and mouse nonsense?"

She had him there. And even he knew that his first and third reasons didn't really hold up to her logical defense. But he smirked in satisfaction and leaned against the wall anyway. There was still reason number two and there was nothing she could do about _that_ one. "You're still an Amazon princess and I'm still—"

"A rich kid with issues. I know. Although, if you think about it we fit together quite nicely anyway, so I don't think it's our different backgrounds that has you squirming. It's our life spans."

He didn't bother responding. What was there to say? She was utterly and completely right. As much as he cared for her, the fact was that he would get old and die where as she would live forever. And what would happen then? When time had gotten the best of his body and mind? Would she mourn forever? Would she seek solace with another? Perhaps even Clark?

The mere thought of it made his heart ache and he turned to leave, unable to stand another moment in her presence. A hand on his arm, however, stopped all movement and he came face to face with her once again, her bright blue eyes as enchanting as ever.

"And what if that wasn't a problem, Bruce? Would you date me then? Would you," she paused, her cheeks flushing a light pink, "would you kiss me then?"

His eyes widened and the thought of wrapping her in his arms and showing her just what he'd do threatened to overpower him. It took all the strength and resolve he possessed to keep from reaching out to her and instead reply in steady tones with, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes," she answered. So sure. So confident. "It does." Another pause. "Do you know where I went earlier today, Bruce?"

He shook his head and she continued. "I went to Mount Olympus."

"Mount Olympus?" he asked, clearly not buying it. Despite all the magic and unbelievable things he'd seen and done, the idea of a place on earth where all gods dwelled was still a bit out there for him.

"Yes. I spoke with Hera. And she gave me a gift, Bruce."

Red flares went off in his mind. Something was wrong. Or at least weird. It was the way she'd said gift. The way she was looking at him. The way she'd seemed so sure she was going to win this argument right from the beginning. "What?"

"And it can't be undone. Nor would I want to ever do so."

Panic filled him and he suddenly reached forward, grabbing Diana's forearms and bringing her closer to him than he'd ever before dared. "What have you done?'

She reached a gentle hand toward his face and stroked the small expanse of skin that wasn't hidden beneath his disguise. "I'm mortal," she whispered. "I maintain my strength and power to fly, but I will age and die just as any other human."

Releasing her as if the feel of her skin burned him, Bruce stumbled back, for once not bothering to hide the emotions on his face. Or thoughts running through his head. "No. No! Why? Why would you do that, Diana?"

"Because I love you. And I know you love me too. And you can deny it all you want, you can push me away, but you cannot change the fact that without you, living in this world would not appeal to me. All I ask is that you give me a chance. Give us a chance. The only thing stopping us now is you."

"Diana," he begged. "You don't know what you're asking."

She stepped forward again and wrapped her hands (so small and delicate to wield such power) around his tightly clenched fists. "I am Diana, princess of the Amazons," she answered gently. "I won't be denied."

And without another moment's hesitation, she pressed her lips against his. He gasped in surprise, for who would have thought she would ever be so forward, and she took this as an invitation to deepen the embrace. As her tongue tangoed with his own, Bruce found he had no more strength to resist any longer and gave himself fully over to the would-be goddess in front of him.

He fisted his hands in her hair, as he'd so long desired. He brushed her neck with an unworthy kiss as they backed up towards his bed. That night, when he rolled her beneath him and united their bodies and souls, he screamed out just how much he loved her.

And when he woke the next morning to find her snuggled against him, dressed in one of his old shirts, he couldn't help but smile and kiss the top of her head.

She had him; hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

Small note: In case anyone out there is curious, mortals are not permitted to live on Olympus. But they are allowed to visit.


End file.
